


Cupid? Heeseung's better

by That1multistan



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Fluff, Heeseung is fed up, I Tried, Jakehoon are dumb but in love, Lee heeseung matchmaker, M/M, Sunki, Sunoo likes Sunghoon welp, a big love triangle, and Ni-Ki has a tiny crush on Jake, but they get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1multistan/pseuds/That1multistan
Summary: Jakehoon are dumb and in love and Heeseung makes it his duty to get them together and even makes a bet with Geonu, Jay and Daniel to see how long it takes for him to get them together but he soon realizes that things are more complicated than he initially thought they were....
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Cupid? Heeseung's better

To say Heeseung was fed up was an understatement, he was completely done with Jake and Sunghoon's ridiculous attempts at flirting with each other. How many butt slaps, giggles and shy glances would it take them to finally date?! 

What was worse was how they shamelessly flirted in front of his salad (literally) at lunchtimes, arguing on who was cuter. Their arguments often went like this:

"Jake is cute" Sunghoon would randomly announce to their entire table as he gave Jake a disgustingly soft smile.

"No way, you're cuter!" Jake would protest, placing his hands on top of Sunghoon's as Jay observed their softness and took notes. Heeseung shared a disgusted look with Geonu and they both shook their heads and sighed as Jake and Sunghoon continued this, until they were at last interrupted by Sunoo's,"I'm cuter" at which Sunghoon laughed and Jake grinned, ignoring the weird pang he felt.

"Jealousy" Heeseung whispered in his ear dramatically, and Jake gave him a confused look and left the table, Ni-Ki following him claiming that he wasn't hungry and would help Jake learn some choreography.

Heeseung saw Sunghoon looking at Jake's disappearing figure and frowning while Sunoo clung on his arm and updated him on the 'tea'.

Their other friends had also noticed the recent tension between the four and actually enjoyed it, even making bets on which ship would emerge victorious and when they would date, with Jay claiming Jakehoon would start dating next year because they would take long, Geonu guessing that ni-ki and Jake would start dating, and Daniel saying Sunoo would probably confess to Sunghoon soon because Sunoo is ' a confident gay '

Jungwon would just roll his eyes and shout "Jakewon is superior" as a contribution to the discussion, much to the dissatisfaction of poor Jay who would scowl.

At last, Heeseung decided action needed to be taken, as two whole weeks had passed without either of them confessing to each other and he couldn't afford to lose his bet with Geonu. 

"So you're going to get them to date?" K asked, "How?"

" I will awaken their hearts as they rapidly beat, desperate for each other's love" Heeseung said loudly, ( he was a Shakesperare stan ) causing the people sitting nearby to give him strange looks.

"Again, just how are you going to manage that?" K repeated, not understanding what Heeseung was on about.

" You wouldn't understand my genius, just be on the lookout and distract Sunoo from Sunghoon and keep Ni-Ki busy with some hard choreo or something to do, something that would take him a long time"

" 'K " K answered ( y'all see what I did here? ;D )

"So why did you ask to meet me here hyung?" Jake asked, scrunching his nose in an adorable manner ( not that Heeseung would ever admit to Jake being his 2nd favourite after Jungwon or even admit to ranking his dongsaengs at all but the man has favourites okay? )

"Do you like Sunghoon?" Heeseung asked calmly.

"Of course I like him, we're best bros!" Jake responded enthusiastically. This was going to be a lot harder than Heeseung initially thought.

" I meant more than friends, do ever feel like kissing him sometimes, or holding his hand and taking him on cute dates and spending as much time with him as possible. Oh, and how do you think you would feel if he dated someone that wasn't you?" Heeseung continued.

"I-I would feel sad if he dated someone and I think he's very pretty" Jake said after some thought and he looked a little less confused which was a relief.

" But I need time to think about it more, I'm going home hyungie see you!" he suddenly yelled, grabbing his things and running out of the cafe.

Heeseung sighed, things were not supposed to go like this, but at least he had awakened Jake to some of his feelings if not fully convinced him he was in fucking love with Sunghoon

His next target was Ni-ki, he didn't want Ni-ki to be hurt, but he knew that whatever feelings Ni-Ki had for Jake needed to be stamped out quick before he got hurt. 

"Ni-ki" he called once he was in the practice-room

Ni-ki was practicing and he came and sat down next to Heeseung, Heeseung wasn't sure how to start the conversation so he decided to be direct.

" How do you feel about Jake?" he asked gently.

Ni-ki blushed, "o-oh he's a nice hyung"

"He likes Sunghoon a lot you know" Heeseung continued, feeling bad as Ni-ki's face dropped.

"Oh." he said blankly.

Heeseung wishes he was anywhere else but here, he felt really bad but he knew that ni-ki's feelings for Jake weren't too strong and it would be easier for him if his small crush on Jake was gone as soon as possible.

With Sunoo however, it was going to be a lot harder and complicated as Sunoo was not the type to back down, and if he liked Sunghoon he fucking liked Sunghoon.

" Ni-ki likes you" Heeseung stated.

Sunoo spat his banana milk out all over the table as Heeseung glared at him and moved his chair back a bit.

"He likes me?! I thought he had a thing for Jake!" sunoo screeched.

" Keep your voice down, and yes he likes you" Heeseung hissed.

Sunoo looked deep in thought for a while, " I can't reject him, I do like him quite a lot. Hm.. I guess I can try to see if I catch feelings for him" he finally said.

Heeseung internally cheered because he was going to take Jay, Daniel and Geonu's money, he was really fucking excited. He was going to be rich, finally, his toothpaste is really expensive okay, his dental care routine isn't cheap.

Now the last step in his master plan was to get Jake and Sunghoon to confess to each other, which was going to be easy because he knew Sunghoon well and he knew that the only thing that could push Sunghoon forward was jealousy. 

It could take quite long because both Jake and Sunghoon are really oblivious with Sunghoon only having one more braincell than Jake, and Heeseung knew he had to use that to his advantage.

"Oh, is that Jake and Felix ( from SKZ i'm sorry I couldn't think of anyone else welp) practicing together aGaIn?" Heeseung asked innocently.

"Yeah" Sunghoon replied, furrowing his brow and watching them enter the JYP practice room ( idk why but in this fic he's allowed in there okay? ).

"Just those two in there alone tOgEtHeR? I saw the Stray Kids members leave ages ago" Heeseung continued trying not to smile at his genius plan finally working.

"They're alone together?" Sunghoon repeated, annoyed.

"Yeah, they act like a couple sometimes, I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating" Heeseung answered, stirring his tea.

"I-I'll ask Jake, there is no way he would hide something that big from me" Sunghoon said, looking a bit betrayed.

After an hour of chatting in the cafe, they saw Felix and Jake leaving the building. 

"Jake!" Heeseung called him over to their table and Jake spoke to Felix for a minute and then smiled at him and made his way over to their table.

"Are you and Felix in a relationship?" Sunghoon asked, but he looked quite cold as he said it.

"No! We're just close friends why would you think that?" Jake replied, looking confused.

"Why would I think that? You practically spend all of your time with him! Am I not important to you anymore? We used to always be together, but now you've been avoiding me for a whole fucking week!" Sunghoon said in an accusatory tone.

Heeseung had started to feel uncomfortable, so he went inside to pay the bill, looking quite nervous as he was scared he had messed up their friendship.

"Why do you even care who I spend my time with? It's none of your business! And I haven't been avoiding you, you're always with Sunoo anyway and I don't want to disturb you and what do you mean you're not important to me, you have always been one of the most important people in my life and you always will be!" Jake shot back, he looked like he was close to tears.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so angry at you" Sunghoon said, he was a lot calmer now thankfully, Heeseung noted as he watched them from afar, relieved they had stopped shouting at each other.

"It's okay" Jake responded.

"I like you" Sunghoon blurted and it was as if time had stopped.

Heeseung cringed a little and decided now was the time to leave as his mission had been accomplished.

"I- I like you too" Jake said, smiling so cutely that Sunghoon swears his heart stopped.

Sunghoon brushed Jake's beautiful, soft hair away from his face ( yes i'm a jake hair enthusiast, his hair is so so pretty and deserves recognition) and Jake blushed while Sunghoon tried not to internally combust and he gave Jake one of his soft, fond smiles reserved only for Jake.

Jake then intertwined his hands with Sunghoon's which was something they did often, but now they had just confessed it felt more special. 

As Sunghoon walked Jake home after their date at the park, where he took Jake after they confessed at the cafe, he leaned down to Jake's (smol) height and pecked his lips. They kissed for a while, until Jake's brother Chan knocked at the window loudly and told them to stop making out in the middle of the street.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Sunghoon asked sincerely and Jake nodded, they were both the happiest they had been in a while, relieved their pent up feelings had finally been let out.

At school the next day, Heeseung was wondering if he should tell anyone else that Jake and Sunghoon were dating, but he wasn't sure as he had only heard them confess and he had left because he didn't want to intrude, so he wasn't sure if they were OFFICIALLY dating.

He decided to wait until they themselves announced it and he ignored Sunoo trying to kiss ni-ki's cheek next to him.

Sunoo had begun to flirt with ni-ki ever since he thought that ni-ki had a crush on him and it was actually kind of entertaining, seeing ni-ki getting annoyed and pushing Sunoo away from him and telling him to get lost, but always having a small blush on his cheeks as he said it.

Heeseung quickly turned around as soon as he heard Jay yell Jake's name, as Jake and Sunghoon made their way to their table holding hands.

"Why are you guys holding hands?" Jungwon asked, pouting. "Jake never holds my hands when I ask" he continued sulking.

Jake laughed, "oh, we're dating, i'm pretty sure we're allowed to hold hands" he said as their entire table erupted into chaos.

"No.." Geonu whined as he took out his money and pushed it into Heeseung's open palm. Heeseung smirked as Jay and Daniel groaned, emptying their wallets and handing the money over.

"You guys betted on us" Sunghoon said, raising an (perfect) eyebrow.

"well not exactly" Daniel started but Jay pinched his arm and he promptly shut up.

Ni-ki looked sad for a split second, but Sunoo held ni-ki's hand under the table and ni-ki gave him a rare smile.

"We should get some of the money as well Heeseungie hyung, its only fair" Jake said, pretending to be mad.

"Fine, I'll treat Jake and Sunghoon to dinner for a week, but you guys better not flirt in front of me!" Heeseung grumbled as Sunghoon and Jake cheered and gave him a hug while everyone else complained.

At the end, everyone was happy, Jake and Sunghoon were finally dating and there was even something new blossoming between ni-ki and Sunoo and as Heeseung watched Jay explain the feeling of R.A.S to Daniel, he realized that the whole lot of them may be idiots, but they were his idiots and he would always love them, all 11 of them, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i just wanted to write a heeseung matchmaker au and i ended up with this, its also kinda inspired by a fic i read by applebonsai? i think i'm not sure lol  
> anyways follow me on twitter ifb @lizloveswooseok


End file.
